


Cartas a mi Madre

by MarielM



Series: El mar tiene alas [1]
Category: JAG (TV 1995), hawaii5-0, original character - Fandom
Genre: Abandono, Adolescencia, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dolor, F/M, Humor, Infancia, Perdida, Reencuentro, Traición, amistad, familia, posible final feliz, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielM/pseuds/MarielM
Summary: Harmonie Shatner fue abandonada con apenas días por su madre en la casa de sus abuelos con tan solo un certificado de nacimiento que decía padre desconocido y una carta donde solo había un apodo y una insignia dorada.A través de sus cartas a esa mujer desconocida irá intentando contarle su vida, su dolor, sus esperanzas para sanar su alma y corazón.
Relationships: Harmonie&Costantine&William, Harmonie&Thomas
Series: El mar tiene alas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101242





	1. 1º Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. este es mi primera historia cuyo personaje principal el 100 original. conforme iba desarrollando la historia se me ocurrió que tal vez, mas adelante termine relacionada con un par de mis series favoritas.  
> Algunas experiencias de Harmonie son propias y otras no.  
> Espero que les guste  
> Algunos de los personajes que vencionare NO me pertenecen

Fort Lauderdale, Miami, 9 de Julio de 1999

Una carta normal comenzaría diciendo: "estimada" o "querida" o tal vez "amada" pero ¿Cómo escribirle una carta a un ser desconocido? Eso no me lo enseñaron en la escuela por eso, usted, para mí, no es nada que un ser desconocido y como no sé cómo llamarla solo será Marianne, la mujer que tal vez luego de una aventura desdichada me engendro, me dio a luz y me abandono pero amo tengo la necesidad de expresar lo que siento, aquí dejo escritas estas palabras como respuesta a la acción de mi abuela, pues considero que ya era tiempo de saber la verdad, y aunque duela, lastime es la única manera de sentirse en paz consigo misma, contigo y mi persona, porque me conoce, porque soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y por qué sabe que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se cruzaran y quería que yo estuviera lista para ese día, por eso, hace unos días atrás, me contó como llegue a sus vidas y cuando su relato termino, no pare de llorar por un par horas. Hasta que me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

Recuerdo que me sentó en la sala, saco un álbum con recortes de diario, fotos y comenzó a contarme como llegue a sus vida. Fue una noche lluviosa y fría de noviembre de 1983

Buky, el salchicha de la familia, enemigo de todo ser vivo en el vecindario, no dejaba de ladrar, a tal punto que logro que el viejo William E. Shatner se levantara de su cama, dejara a su esposa Costantine y le fuera a abrir la puerta del desquiciado animal. Pero para su sorpresa, no había ladrones, ni gatos, ni extraterrestres de orejas puntiagudas: solo había un canasto con un bebé casi muerto dentro de él

De inmediato, me tomo entre sus brazos, me llevo a la sala, siempre perseguido por el perro loco, le grito a su esposa para que le levantara y muy nervioso marco el famoso 911

A los pocos minutos, una ambulancia y un patrullero estaban delante de la casa pequeña con una blanca verja de madera. Los vecinos curiosos, salieron a ver qué pasaba por tanto alboroto.

Los paramédicos me revisaron rápidamente y mientras esperaban al detective del caso, la abuela se cambiaba rápidamente para acompañarme al hospital más cercano.

No recuerdo, obviamente, nada de ese viaje en ambulancia, pero mientras esta iba con las sirena prendida a toda velocidad, el pobre ingeniero retirado, sentado en la mesa de su cocina con una taza de café, comenzaba a contestar una serie de preguntas que no sabía responder.

El detective a cargo comenzó con su trabajo, comenzó ¿a qué hora la encontró? ¿Cómo la encontró? ¿Noto algo inusual? Y lo único que pudo contestar es que su viejo perro Dachshund no dejaba de ladrar. Y gracias a él, a Buky, cansado que esa vieja peste perruna no lo dejará dormir fue y abrió la puerta y allí estaba yo, con los labios morados por principio de hipotermia, apenas cubierta por una manta sucia y gastada en una canasta que vaya uno a saber de que era.

Poco después llego el forense y metió en una gran bolsa de plástico el canasto donde estaba. Busco huellas, alguna otra pista que le indicará quien me había abandonado, pero el viejo can casi lo asesina al tratar de tocar al abuelo. Estaría muy loco y senil pero nadie se metía con sus amos...

Mientras el abuelo lidiaba con la policía y los curiosos que no se iban de la vereda, la abuela, veía como un doctor asistido por dos enfermeras luchaba para que no me fuera de este mundo. ¡Como si yo fuera un gigante! Según el informe, apenas llegaba a los 50 cm de largo...

Mientras una me cortaba la poca ropa que tenía y me sacaba el pañal sucio, la otra intentaba colocarme en mi piel pálida los sensores en tanto el doctor, un muchacho joven, daba órdenes como antibiótico, lavar esa herida, exámenes de sangre y no sé cuántas cosas más... y la abuela me contó que esas 3 personas no me dejaban de hablar, me llaman "cariño", "preciosa niña" y en medio de todo ese caos, la frase más graciosa que a una enfermera le oyó decir "si te vas ahora, no vas a conocer a tu príncipe azul y no podré ir a tu boda".

Esa dulce mujer es Nichelle, aún estoy en contacto con ella, me reconforta saber que personas ajenas a mí, a mi familia, no me abandonaron, no me dejaron sola cuando más los necesite y si hoy estoy aquí escribiendo estas palabras, es porque confiaron que podía salir de aquella horrible situación y claro, así fue.

Siento que seguramente me recuerdas como esa molestia que cargaste en su vientre por largos nueve meses, esa "cosa" que no valió la pena cuidar y mucho menos conservar a tu lado pero elegiste no ser mi madre y sabes, te lo agradezco profundamente porque tal vez, de haber crecido a tu lado habría sido, quizas, igual a ti, un ser sin sentimientos ni remordimientos o tal vez, no habría llegado mucho más lejos, no sé, todo es posible, no quiero pensar en un destino cruel pero viendo las noticias, ¿Cuántas madres matan a sus bebes? doy gracias de no estar en esa lista pues una vez concluida la investigación, cuando el examen de ADN resulto positivo y demostró que sí, yo Harmonie Isabella Shatner era nieta biológica de William y Costantine Shatner, nacida un 26 de Octubre de 1983 en la Maternidad del Hospital de Santa María, el juzgado les dio la custodia definitiva a mis abuelos (con el pedido de alejar a "la bestia" de mi persona) pero Buky al ser un viejo perro cascarrabias, le importo un hueso la recomendación y dormía a mis pies. Nadie podía lastimarme con él cerca.

Si una persona es inteligente, entenderá que jamás, y quiero decir que JAMAS, debe interponerse entre un perro salchicha y su persona querida, y menos, si esta le da comida..., bueno, él se robaba la mía. Y desde esa noche, hasta que cruzo el arco iris perruno, ese viejo can se convirtió en mi ángel guardián.

Recuerdo que el abuelo William podría diseñar, construir o reparar cualquier máquina, por eso era un gran ingeniero mecánico, me explicaba cómo funcionaba cada cosa, pero no podía ni ver un pollo en la carnicería, pues era capaz de desmallarse y la abuela se burlaba cada vez que tenia que cambiarme un pañal, pues los consideraba la próxima bomba biológica de la armada. Y supongo que por eso me gustan los motores... y el mar.

Crecí en Fort Lauderdale, cerca del océano. Me enamore del mar y de sus misterios. Debe ser por eso que me quede pequeña, me dicen que tengo el tamaño de un enano de jardín pero en lo que me gusta, historia, geografía, arte, en eso soy buena. Aun no sé qué quiero ser de grande pero sé que el mar me llama.

La señora Anna dice que sucede porque mis ojos parecen ser un charco de agua clara, no lo sé, pero estoy segura que algún día por los 7 mares navegare.

El tiempo paso y ellos esperaron, mis abuelos te esperaron, yo espere que en algún momento llegará una carta, sonará el teléfono y preguntaras por nosotros pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no te intereso jamás saber de ellos, saber sobre mí, sino, en algún momento les habría enviado a mis abuelos, tus padres, una carta de un par de líneas, una postal con un simple "estoy bien, los amo" o una simple llamada solo para escuchar la voz de las personas a quien amas. Pero la vida es así, nos da parientes que a veces no valen nada.

Marianne, no puedo llamarte madre por solo el hecho de haber sido quien me dio a luz porque no te lo ganaste ya que MADRE o Padre es aquella persona que se desvela contigo cuando estas enferma, cuando estas estudiando y no comprender o te rompieron el corazón por primera vez.

Elegiste ser una desconocida para tu propia familia, renegaste de la sangre que llevas en tus venas y de la mía y me hace sentir rencor porque ni puedo decirle estas cosas en la cara. Siento rabia porque les dejaste a William y a Costantine la carga de criar una criatura, y a mí, mucho dolor porque no puedo hacer más por ellos, no puedo hacer que vuelvas.

Seguramente estás feliz en otra ciudad, llevando la vida que siempre soñaste. Seguramente te olvidaste de la familia que dejaste atrás y me pregunto ¿a cuantas personas más lastimaste te tener lo que más deseabas? Mi padre ¿él también fue una víctima tuya? ¿Le mencionaste que estabas embarazada? ¿Qué lo amabas? ¿No pensaste que si necesitabas ayuda, tus padres estarían para ti? Creo que nunca les diste una oportunidad, no sé si por vergüenza o necedad... No sé quién es él porque hasta eso me quitaste, en el certificado anotaste desconocido y eso me hace sentir vacía y me hace buscar en cada rostro que veo en la calle un parecido. Pienso cómo será su cara, pero sobre todo, si él hubiera sabido de mi ¿el me habría amado o abandonado como tú? tal vez nunca lo sepa.

Siento que cometí un delito grave y estoy pagando una condena, mi sentencia es de por vida y por tan solo ser tu hija. Y duele. Duele mucho este pesar que lleva mi alma, siento que mi corazón no comprende como como una madre podría lastimar el fruto de su vientre pero mi cabeza, a veces, quiere defenderte, encontrar una razón para justificar tus acciones y aligerar mi tristeza. ¿Cómo no pudiste pedir ayuda? A quien sea, hay tantos lugares pero preferiste la versión corta y fácil: dejar y huir...pero que voy a saber yo si aún no conocí al verdadero amor... aún tengo esperanzas que algún día lo conoceré, a él, tal vez a su familia y rezo para que no me rechace porque no es mi intención obligarle a nada, solo, solo quiero verle aunque una vez e imaginar que al menos unos de ustedes dos, aunque sea por unos minutos, me amo pero sé que este vacío que existe mi alma que no he podré curar con nada... y tal vez nunca lo haga.

Si mi padre te lastimo o te traiciono, no, lo sé pero no puedo comprender como has podido dejar a mis abuelos sin su hija No había navidad que no te esperaran, no había cumpleaños que no te recordaran y siento que les fallo cada día al no poderles regresar a su hija.

Y vuelvo a decir porque es lo que siento, te tengo rencor porque te fuiste, huiste y para mi, eso lo hace solo ser que es cobarde. es muy fácil que otros arreglen tu desastre...

No supiste ser hija y aún menos ser madre. A mí me lastimaste el cuerpo, esas heridas ya se curaron hace tiempo pero a ellos, les lastimaste el alma y eso sí que no tiene remedio,no te lo voy a perdonar jamas.

Harmonie

(Odio este nombre por cierto)

Por cierto, esta es la foto mas dulce que tengo de [Buky](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j5j_lfAYztA9twc-o_UAQT-NXRI9mOPV/view?usp=sharing)


	2. 2º Carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmonie relata su niñez

2º CARTA  
Octubre 26 de 1999, Walt Disney World  
Sra. Marianne:  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, para las costumbres de mi país, bueno, el nuestro, es la edad donde las niñas dejamos de serlo y nos volvemos adultas, llegamos a la edad en la cual hemos madurado, donde podemos pedir nuestra licencia de conducir como principiantes y en algunos estados, creo, que esta nos podemos casar…  
La tradición dicta una gran fiesta con un hermoso vestido, para muchas debe ser glamoroso, gigante y blanco cual novia pero gracias a usted, a su desapego, su abandono, es obvio que resulte diferente a todas las demás chicas de mi edad. Por eso opte que en lugar de tener una fiesta con personas que no recuerdo, o parientes lejanos que solo aparecen en navidad o en un funeral buscando una parte de la herencia preferí visitar un lugar que siempre quise conocer y que además es cercano a casa para sí, al menos por unos días, dejar que su magia invada mi corazón, mi vida. Y no lo hice por ser egoísta, nop, lo hice por ellos, por mis abuelos, ya que a ellos les gusta verme reír, les gusta verme feliz, realmente lo estoy feliz de estar aquí, no lo puedo negar, veré a Mickey, Minnie, hay cientos de atracciones pero lo más importante, es que lo estoy haciendo con ellos, con Costantine y William. Los tengo conmigo y estoy contenta por eso, pero no siempre fue así, pero este viaje no es el tema de esta carta, este viaje será tal vez tema para otro día.  
Al ser la única niña del barrio criada por sus abuelos no me hizo la vida muy feliz que digamos. Cuando era pequeña, claro que no me daba cuenta de eso, no era diferente a los demás hasta mi primer día de escuela. Con una gran sonrisa nos recibió la maestra, la señorita Elsa. Nos acomodamos en las mesitas, no parecía muy distinto al jardín de infantes y luego de pedirnos que cada uno nos presentáramos con tan solo nuestros nombres, nos pidió dibujar a nuestras familias.  
Desde ya que dibuje a la abuela Costantine con su mejor vestido, al abuelo con su bigote y también puse a Bucky con alitas, pues ya había partido para esa fecha al cielo de los perros. Y muy feliz corrí a mostrárselo a la señorita esta me pregunto por qué no había dibujado a mamá ni a papá y yo, en mi inocencia, le hice una pregunta que no supo en el momento como responder, le pregunte “¿Qué es una mamá?  
No estoy muy segura pero creo que se me quedo mirando por unos instantes intentando encontrar una respuesta que no me hiciera llorar pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo, uno de los niños de la clase, el más grande de todos, me empujo, me quito mi dibujo y comenzó a burlarse de mi al grito “no tiene mamá”… y de repente, no sé porque, me sentí muy mal, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a llorar como el día que mi viejo salchicha no despertó más.  
Se supone que no debería tener muchos recuerdos de esa época pero tengo muy claro lo que paso después: una niña, con gran sonrisa en los labios, cabello ensortijado y claros ojos y de nombre Mabel me abrazo. Y a partir de ese día fuimos las dos contra el mundo.  
Con el tiempo supe que mi mejor amiga era de origen mixto, es decir madre afroamericana y padre latino el cual, se había fugado a Las Vegas con una rubia que trabajaba en un restaurant llamado juters, o algo así. No debería ser muy bueno el señor pues volvió unos meses después sin dinero pero esa es otra historia.  
Con el tiempo, mi amistad con Mab creció al igual que mi rivalidad con Billy. El pequeño molesto de la clase siempre se burlaba de mí. Creo que a la semana de conocernos nos declaramos la guerra en nuestros propios términos. Era más alto y fuerte porque resulto que había repetido dos veces primer grado. Aun no sé cómo se puede repetir primero pero bueno, él sí lo hizo.  
Nunca dejaba de molestarme, en clases en el recreo, en gimnasia o incluso cuando la maestra nos ponía a veces a descansar. Estaba más preocupado de recordarme que no me querías en lugar de hacer la tarea o me decía que me vestía como una monja hasta que para una clase, tuve que sentarme frente a él. Ese día la tercera guerra mundial se inició en una escuela de la Florida.  
Recuerdo que la abuela hasta ese momento siempre me hacía dos trenzas con hermosos moños acompañando el color de mi ropa, ese día en particular, los llevaba verdes por el vestido de conejitos que vestía. Pensar que me gustaba jugar a la peluquería con mis muñecas porque tenían cabello largo como yo.  
Un niño nuevo había llegado ese día y necesitaba sentarse al frente por no sé qué en sus ojos así que Elsa me pidió me sentara en el lugar de Harry que había faltado ese día. Gran, gran error. Sin pensarlo lo hice pero resulto ser que justo era el banco frente a la “bestia”.  
Llegue, acomode mi mochila, me senté, y mis trenzas quedaron entre mi espalda y la silla, ni siquiera tocaban su escritorio pero ese niño solo tomo sus tijeras, y con cuidado me las corto. Se levantó y me las dejo sobre mí el banco mientras me decía: “ahora eres más fea”. De inmediato pase mis manos por mis colitas y reaccione, esas que veía, las que estaban sobre mi banco eran las mías. Realmente me las había cortado y solo atine a salir corriendo y esconderme en el baño.  
La pobre señorita Elsa corrió tras de mí y no sabía cómo sacarme de mi escondite, la directora Cavanoh tuve que llamar a la abuela y ella, con su infinita paciencia y dulzura pudo convencerme de salir de aquel lugar.  
Una vez afuera y segura entre los brazos de Tina, logre tranquilizarme para después dejar de llorar. Mientras tenia aun mi carita escondida contra su cuerpo me arme de valor y le pregunte si seguiría queriéndome a pesar de verme fea pero solo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me dio un beso en la frente y me contesto que hoy y siempre, porque era la niña más bonita y valiente que conocía. Y le aseguro que mañana volvería a clases aún más linda que siempre y claro, “aclarar la situación”.  
Recogimos mis útiles, como siempre, Mabel y yo nos abrazamos y de allí me llevo al salón de belleza donde un hombre algo raro me recorto el cabello y luego, comimos unas deliciosas hamburguesas.  
Al otro día, luego de clases, sus padres lo trajeron a casa, lo obligaron a disculparse ahí supe que su madre se llamaba Nellie y su padre Arthur que era del ejército, creo. Además de “la bestia” tenía otros 3 hijos varones, uno mayor y los mellizos más jóvenes. Billy estaba muy serio, con cara de haber llorado y su padre se ofreció a entrenarme para defenderme de tontos como él. La abuela se escandalizo pero el abuelo, le agrado la idea y así, los fines de semana, mientras hacíamos la tareas bajo la mirada de Nellie y a veces la ayudaba con los mellizos, su padre, antes de llevarme a casa me enseñaba algunos movimientos de defensa personal. Era muy divertido por unas horas podía imaginarme que tenía padres y hermanos como los demás  
Con el tiempo, la relación entre Billy y yo empero y para peor, sobre todo cuando su mamá, los sábados por la mañana, mientras su padre los llevaba a jugar baseball me usaba de para ir por las tiendas y ver muñecas y vestidos bonitos diciendo que Tina no podía ir por sentirse cansada y me compraba cosas de niña ya que ella no tenía una para cuidar y malcriar. Hasta a su padre una vez me felicito después de enterarse que Billy había molestado a Marie por tener que usar anteojos y yo lo derribe. Ese día me felicito y me hizo sentir muy bien y me aseguro que seria un buen marin si me unía a la marina. Hasta su hermano mayor me felicito y los mellizos me regalaron una flor. Que robaron de algún jardín.  
Pasados los años y ya toda la escuela sabía que éramos enemigos declarados y en cada cumpleaños todos nuestros compañeros esperaban a ver quién daba el primer golpe, quien tiraba el primer trozo de pastel. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ambos disfrutábamos el pelearnos y así también le dimos trabajo a varios psiquiatras de la ciudad pues creo que traumatizamos a varias personas en los cumpleaños cada vez que algún payaso terminaba en la piscina o algún pastel salía volando y el perro del vecino se lo comía… si, definitivamente no éramos normales ninguno de los dos pero para la Navidad de 1993 la historia cambio. El papá de Billy fue destinado a una nueva base y en menos de una semana toda la familia se mudó.  
A pesar que había perdido esa Navidad a mi adversario y mi amiga ya no tenía mucho tiempo para mí, pues su madre estaba otra vez embarazada me sentía tranquila y contenta, pues iríamos al nuevo centro comercial a ver a Santa Claus  
Fuimos en el viejo Ford Granada verde escarabajo (no sé si ese era el color del nombre pero me lo recordaba al ser metalizado). Yo rogaba, deseaba que el pedido que le iba a hacer, ese regalo que pedía cada año para navidad, cumpleaños por fin se hiciera realidad  
Y así, con mis diez años de edad, acompañada por el abuelo y con una espera de casi dos horas llegue hasta El.  
Estaba sentado en un gran trono, delante de un gran árbol de navidad, acompañado por dos elfos. Su típico traje rojo y barba blanca tal cual sale en las propagandas de mi gaseosa favorita.  
Tímidamente me acerque, uno de sus ayudantes de orejas puntiagudas como el Señor Spock, me ayudo a sentarme sobre sus rodillas y escuche su voz decir: “Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te llamas? Y claro que le respondí: Harmonie.  
Después vinieron las palabras que más esperaba “Dime Harmonie, ¿Qué quieres para Navidad? Y en ese momento me paralice ¿quieres una bicicleta? ¿Un perrito? ¿Vestido nuevo? Comenzó a decir y muy apenada susurre: un papá… y con cara de haber entendido mal me volvió a hablar “disculpa pequeña ¿Qué dijiste? Y acerque mi cara a su oído y le volví a decir en secreto: Quiero un papá…  
Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de mi pedido: “¿un papá?. Aún recuerdo con exactitud el dialogo entre los dos pues creo que nunca, ningún niño le había pedido lo mismo que yo.  
— ¿Quieres que tu padre te visite en Navidad?, ¿está lejos de aquí? Acaso él…— me volvió a preguntar extrañado  
Y de repente, algo en mí se desato pues a todas esas preguntas con mi corazón se las respondí.  
Le conté que a mi padre no lo conocía, que nunca lo vi ni sabía su nombre y solo quería por esta Navidad, aunque sea de mentira y por un ratito, que se aparezca, que alguien venga a verme, que diga que es mi papá, que me dé un abrazo, un beso y me diga que me quiere porque quería escuchar, aunque fuera por una vez, a alguien llamándome hija, quería saber cómo se sentía que alguien te llame así y sin querer mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de caer y de ahí no sé qué paso, salvo que aquel hombre me abrazo y diciendo que ningún niño debería pedir algo así, jamás. Me beso y me contesto que haría todo lo posible para hacer mi deseo se cumpla. Nos tomaron una foto, me limpio mis mejillas y me fui feliz con el abuelo.  
Comenzamos a caminar mientras el abuelo me preguntaba cómo me había ido y que le había pedido así estar seguro de tener suficiente lugar debajo del árbol que para entre pero a pocos metros unos de los ayudante de Santa nos alcanzó. Al abuelo le entrego una nota diciendo que me la había olvidado y que con ella podría retirar la foto más tarde. Era raro porque ya la tenía en mis manos pero por algo, él la guardo  
Sin dudas fue la mejor navidad en muchos años porque justo cuando estábamos por cenar, alguien toco a la puerta y me dejo una gran caja, con un hermoso osito de peluche con traje de marinero y una carta, era una carta de papá diciéndome que no podía venir aun, pero que gracias a ese santa me había encontrado y me pudo enviar una carta a MI.  
En la carta contaba que era marinero, que estaba apostado en un gran barco muy lejos del país, que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y todavía no podía volver porque debía hacer su trabajo pero cuando supo de mí se puso muy feliz y me prometió que cuando regresara lo primero seria venir por mí, pero la mejor parte de todo, sin duda fue el fin de la misma, porque me decía “Te quiero hija mía. Espera por mí, con amor, Papá.”  
Esa noche dormí abrazada al oso que paso a llamarse Cap y a la carta pues ya no me sentía tan sola, tan abandonada por ti, y aunque sentía que tal vez él, mi padre de verdad no la escribiera, esa persona sin nombre se quedó y está siempre en mis pensamientos y oraciones pues se tomó el tiempo, seguramente le robo un poquito de tiempo a su familia y se lo dedico a una niña con un tonto deseo y me hizo creer en la magia es real. Me hizo creer que tal vez, algún día, lo podría llegar a conocer, que podría llegar a escuchar que yo era su hija y me daría una familia. Ese fue mi milagro personal, uno que jamás voy a olvidar. Con el tiempo comprendí que mi padre, mi verdadero padre no la escribió pero mi corazón lo siente así, pues aun quiero creer que alguien por ahí, me está buscando porque me quiere y me necesita como yo a él.  
Pero bueno, ya se me hizo tarde y mejor me voy a dormir porque mañana será mi segundo día en el parque de diversiones, el hotel es impresionante y ya tengo todo planeado, a donde quiero ir, que quiero comer, pero lo mejor de todo, es la compañía, porque tengo a mis abuelos que no me abandonaron y me dicen que me aman todos los días

  
Harmonie  
(necesito un sobrenombre, aun detesto que me llamen por mi nombre)


End file.
